Couple's Therapy
by kiwiskigirl
Summary: Hermione made a living delving into the minds of her patients, however as a therapist, she might learn that those who can't do, teach.


JKR owns.

**Couples Therapy**

Hermione Granger walked out of the pouring rain and into a tall brick building. She shook the rain from her jacket as she hurried across the beige marble floor and up a flight of stairs to her tiny office. Psychiatry had always fascinated Hermione ever since her fifth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. After the war, Hermione wanted to help build the magical world back to it's past grandeur, and so, she listened to their problems, each one different from the rest. She believed that she was helping them…she hoped she was anyway. She listened to both the Muggle and Magical clients, holding no bias towards either.

"I'm late…I know." Hermione exclaimed as she came towards her secretary, Mary's desk. Mary happened to be young, brilliant, and she reminded Hermione of herself somehow, in a sort of way that Hermione didn't really understand. Perhaps it was Mary's innocence, believing that everyone had some sort of good in them…or that Mary had the acute need to do everything right and on time. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Miss Granger…your first patient hasn't arrived yet either."

"Wonderful." Hermione sighed. "Any messages then?"

"Uhm…" Mary reached for a pile of parchment that was laying on her desk. She scanned the scribble of a message she had left on the papers. "Mr. Wallace called for you…ten times actually." she smiled slightly. "Mrs. Wallace called for you as well and…Mr. Malfoy called for you twice this morning…" Hermione took the messages, scanning each one. She frowned as she read Malfoy's notes to her. Without warning, she tore the parchment in half before looking back at Mary.

"Thank you Mary. I'll be in my office. Send the patient in when they arrive, will you?" Hermione pushed her office door open and slammed it shut when she was safely inside, she leaned against the oak door and loudly exhaled the breath she had been holding since she had torn Malfoy's notes in half. Hermione folder her arms over her chest as she walked over to her desk, attempting to relax. She had to at least look sane when her patient arrived. What would they think if their physiatrist was madder then they are? Hermione shrugged her rain jacket off of her shoulders and hung it over the back of her chair just as the phone rang.

"What is it Mary?" Hermione asked as she picked up the phone.

"I have someone on line one for you Miss Granger…they sounded rather desperate to speak with you…"

"Put them through Mary." Hermione heard the phone click on the other end and waited for a voice to speak first. "Hello?" she said when no voice came. "Is…is anyone there?" no response came from the other end. "Draco?" she sighed. "Draco…is that you?" she shook her head. "Draco this is ridiculous! Answer me this instant!" still nothing. "Answer me or I'm hanging up…I'm hanging up now." she placed the phone away from her ear and waited for his response.

"I'm sorry Hermione!" he finally spoke. Hermione replaced to phone to her ear.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry…I said I was sorry Hermione."

"You're sorry?" she was filled with a sudden anger. "Draco…I can't talk about this right now…I have work…but an apology isn't going to make this disappear!"

"What aren't you telling me Hermione? Is anything wrong?"

"Oh no! No, you just jet off to Italy for a year and I'll just keep house and wait for your return…it's not as though a woman needs to see her husband each day…"

"But…"

"I'll see you tonight…we can talk about this then…" and she hung up the phone, leaving him calling to no one.

Not a minute went by, before the phone rang again.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Uhm…sorry to bother you again Miss Granger…but your patient is here…I'm about to send him in…"

"Very well." she sighed as she hung up the phone again. "Come in!" she called when there was a knock on her door. She looked down at her desk as the patient entered. "Please take a seat…I'll be with you in a moment." she flipped through her calendar. She scribbled a note down quickly and then folded her hands. "Well, what can I…" her mouth opened in shock. "do for YOU!" she whispered the rest of her sentence, looking across her desk to see Draco Malfoy sitting before her. "What are you doing here? I have a patient…"

"No Hermione…I am your patient."

"What? No…no that can't be…"

"I had to…it was the only way to get your attention…you realize that you haven't said anything about this since last night."

"Are you mad? You're keeping me from my work…"

"I'm being charged by the body minute, now can we please talk and try to sort this out?"

"This isn't about last night! It's about us…you and me, Draco. I don't want to do this here… this isn't the place…"

"Hermione…you make a living delving into the thoughts and actions of you patients. Have you ever considered that perhaps you're the one who needs the therapy?"

"I need therapy? What about you? Have you suddenly changed your name to Freud and become pure of heart?"

"Oh trust me, after all of these…months being married to you, I'm in need of some serious therapy as well. I just need you to hear me out, alright?" Hermione exhaled and came around her desk to sit in a small chair with a pen in her hand and parchment on her lap.

"Alright then. Let's do this. Why are you here?"

"Because…You are driving me crazy." Hermione looked up with surprise in her eyes. "In an amazing way…it's not like it sounds…I'm crazy about you…you're the only thought that crosses my mind through the day. I love you…and you're the only girl I would ever want to marry. You're the one."

"Well then…why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to go work in Italy. Believe me…I'd much rather stay here and be with you. But I can help people there…which I love you do. I don't want to leave you…"

"And I don't want you to leave…  
"But I have to Hermione."

"But…I need you here with me." Her eyes began to tear over.

"You've never needed me…not really." he stood and walked over to her, kneeling down to look her in the eye. "Where is this emotion coming from, you've never acted like this before…"

"I just…" she shook her head.

"It's only for a year, and I can visit you once a month…"

"No…I mean…I need you here with me! Draco…I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." she repeated, this time a bit clearer.

"Uhm…will you excuse me for a minute?" he stood up, reaching inside his coat pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number quickly and held the phone to his ear.

"What are you…" Draco held up his hand to her.

"Hello…David? Would you tell Mike that I can't go to Italy…Stan will have to take my place…Why? Because…I'm gonna be a father." he smiled as he hung up the phone. He held out his hand to Hermione, who took it. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "You know…" he cupped her face in his hands. "You really should consider that therapy bit." he smirked just before he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
